


Press Play

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, beanboozled, what's in my mouth challenge, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Paladins and Allura make Youtube videos. Some are cute and innocent, some are gross, and others go ways that no one really expects.Youtube AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [frisksy](http://zenyattajpg.tumblr.com) for helping me out with this! Hope you enjoy!

“’Sup guys, it’s YellowLion here, and I’m here with Pidge from PidgePlays! Say hi, Pidge!” Hunk gestured toward the camera, and Pidge sighed, waving.

“Hi, I hope you enjoy watching me die!” 

“It won’t be that bad! In case the title didn’t tip you off, we’re doing the BeanBoozled challenge! So, we’ve got this spinner thing, and all these jellybeans, and some of them are good flavors and some of them are bad! But the catch is they look exactly alike! Like I could get juicy pear, or I could get boogers! And if you can swallow the jellybean you got, you get a point! First to four wins!” Hunk brandished the spinner for the camera to see, and Pidge sniffed at the jellybeans, making a face. 

“They smell horrible, in case any of you wanted to know. I’m going to vomit by the end of this video.” 

“Hey, half of them are good, and some of the bad ones aren’t that bad. Toothpaste can’t be that bad!”

“Yeah, but there’s also dog food and rotten egg.” Pidge gagged. “I’d better go get water, we’re definitely going to need it.” One cut later, Pidge and Hunk were ready to go.

“Since you’re the guest, I’ll go first,” Hunk told Pidge with a wink. He flicked the spinner, yanking his hand back right away.”

“Did you really just hurt yourself on a plastic spinner?”

“Hey, we’ll see how it goes when you do it! Okay, so I have to pick out a pink jellybean. It’s either going to be peach or barf.” Pidge gagged again. 

“Speaking of barf, do we need to give you the puke bucket? You haven’t even tried one!” a voice from behind the camera asked.

“Give it to me Lance,” Pidge said, looking as green as her jacket. 

“OK, here goes!” Hunk said, selecting a jellybean. His expression remained still at first as he chewed, and then he smiled. “Ooh, peach! Your turn Pidge!” Pidge moaned, but spun the spinner. 

“Okay, lawn clippings or lime, it could be a lot worse. I’m not excited for that rotten egg one. Here goes,” she said, picking out a bright green one. Immediately she made a face, swallowing it and chasing it with a swig of water. “Lawn clippings. But it wasn’t that bad.”

“Dude, I can smell it on your breath!” Lance objected, still out of frame. Pidge leaned toward the camera and exhaled at Lance. “Eugh!” 

“Okay, Hunk, go.” Hunk spun it again as Pidge sipped at her water and adjusted her glasses. “Oh _no._ ” 

“Buttered popcorn or rotten egg,” Hunk intoned solemnly. The three all made a face. “Here goes…” Hunk took a bite and barely reacted. “This doesn’t taste like either.” But Pidge recoiled.

“Ugh, that is rotten egg! How are you not reacting?!” 

“Hey, I’ve eaten a rotten egg before! It was way worse than this!” Pidge’s jaw dropped. “Okay, two to one. Your turn, Pidge.” Pidge shook her head but still spun it, grimacing when she saw what it landed on.

“Ugh, both of these are horrible!” 

“You don’t like coconut?” Hunk asked. 

“Hate it. I can imagine spoiled milk would be worse though.” With shaking hands, Pidge took a white jellybean and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes and immediately starting to gag. She clamped a hand over her mouth and forced the jellybean down, chugging the rest of her water right afterward. “Ugh…” Pidge groaned with a shudder. 

“Was it spoiled milk?” Hunk asked.

“No, I just really really really hate coconut.” 

“How can you hate coconut?” 

“It’s awful!” 

“Ugh, opinions, opinions. My turn.” After spinning it, Hunk surveyed his options. “Okay, chocolate pudding or dog food. Let’s see, I’ll try this one.” One pause later, Hunk smiled. “Chocolate pudding! Yes! Three points for me!” Pidge shuddered and spun the wheel again, stopping dead when she saw what it landed on. 

“Strawberry banana smoothie or…dead fish. Nope. Nope.”

“Come on, you’ve got this!” Hunk encouraged. Pidge shut her eyes after picking a red and orange jellybean. 

“Ugh…okay…one…two…three!” Pidge put it in her mouth and not a second later was retching over the bucket. The scent of a fish market started to permeate the air, and Hunk pinched his nose shut. 

“That didn’t even touch your tongue! It can’t be that bad!” Lance said. Pidge wordlessly shoved the box toward the camera as she slumped over the puke bucket, and Lance took one of the same jellybeans. 

“Oh my god, give me the bucket,” he moaned, as the puke bucket was yanked off-camera. 

“Well, I think that had better be…” Hunk was interrupted by gagging sounds from behind the camera. “We’d better call that good, I think.” 

“I hate you,” Lance groaned off camera. 

“You ate it!” Pidge reminded.

“Be sure to like and subscribe, and check out Pidge here, she kicks ass at video games! We played Smash on her channel and she kicked my ass.” 

“It wasn’t hard.”

“Wow, dragging me on my own channel! Okay, with that, I’ll see you next time! Bye!” 

\------------  
“Hello everyone! I’m StarryPrincess, and I have a very special video for you today!” Allura grinned at something beyond the range of the camera, smiling and brushing a lock of her silver hair behind her ear. “So many of you have been requesting that I do the boyfriend tag, so, without further ado, here is my boyfriend Shiro!” Shiro walked into frame and smiled shyly, sitting next to Allura. “So I’m going to ask a question, I have them on my phone, and we’ll answer them! OK, when did we meet?”

“We met at a martial arts class,” Shiro chuckled. “Judo I think. We were the only two who didn’t have sparring partners and the instructor paired me with her.” Allura raised her eyebrows.

“Come on, love, tell them what happened after,” she prodded, gently elbowing Shiro. He blushed.

“Well, I told the instructor I didn’t want to hurt her, he insisted we spar, and she threw me to the ground so hard I almost passed out.” 

“He didn’t worry so much about hurting me after that,” Allura laughed. “OK, what was your first impression of me?”

“She’s too small for me to spar with, and she’s adorable. I don’t want to hurt her!” Shiro gave Allura a quick kiss on the cheek, prompting a giggle and a blush from her. 

“Mine was less romantic, I was thinking that I’d really have to work to win against this massive man!” 

“And you did,” he reminded with a laugh.

“I did,” Allura said with a wink. “So, what is my drink of choice?”

“Alcoholic? OK, you like fruity things like Cosmos.” 

“That’s right. And you…you don’t really drink, and when you do it’s mostly just whiskey, isn’t it?” Shiro shook his head.

“I drink scotch.”

“That’s whiskey!”

“It’s a special kind of whiskey!” 

“So it’s whiskey.” 

“Not the same.” Allura rolled her eyes.

“Okay, what do we argue about the most?” 

“Does scotch count?” he laughed. “We don’t really argue that much, and when we do it’s because we’re both really tired. Usually it’s a little thing. Like, she leaves bobby pins everywhere.”

“I can’t ever find them, it can’t be that bad!”

“I found one in my pocket the other day,” Shiro said pointedly. 

“Point taken. What nicknames do we have for each other?”

“I call you Princess. You call me love.” Allura nodded, smiling.

“It’s adorable, I love when he calls me Princess. OK, whose parents ship us more?”

“Well, Coran’s pretty much your parent, right?” Again, Allura nodded, and both of them looked past the camera. 

“I don’t care what any of you say, I am their biggest shipper! They are absolutely adorable!” Coran called from behind the camera. 

“I know, Coran, trust me,” Allura told him with a grin. “OK, last question, who was first to say I love you?” Shiro raised his hand, blushing again. “I was a bit shy about it so it took me a while.”

“When I said it she turned bright red and almost fell down a stairwell.” Allura elbowed Shiro.

“They didn’t need to know that!” she objected, blushing.

“Sure,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Well, all, I think we’re about done for today! Thank you for watching, and be sure to like and subscribe!” Shiro waved. “Bye!” 

\----------  
“YO WHAT’S UP EVERYONE? This is massivelance69 and I am here to do a few challenges with the one, the only, Keith Kogane! Come say hi to the viewers, Keith.” Keith grudgingly walked on camera.

“Hi, I’ve been trapped here against my will.” Lance pouted at Keith.

“You said yes to coming over here babe, you love me and you know it.” 

“Gaaaay,” Pidge teased from behind the camera. 

“What are we doing, Lance?” Keith asked, turning red and looking mortified.

“We are doing the Cinnamon Challenge!” 

“Nope!” someone called from the next room over. “That can kill you!” 

“Thanks Shiro!” Keith called back. “Didn’t feel like dying today.” 

“Oh come ON! OK, backup plan then. We’re doing the ‘What’s in my mouth’ challenge!” 

“You’re going to put something awful in my mouth, aren’t you?” Keith groaned.

“Dude, have faith in me! Just for that you’re going first.” Lance took a cloth and wrapped it around Keith’s eyes. 

“If you put a spoonful of cinnamon in my mouth I swear I’m going to kill you.” 

“I’m offended! How low do you think I am?!” Lance asked incredulously as he mouthed a curse in the camera’s direction and dumped the cinnamon he’d prepared back into its container, which was then stowed under the table.

“Lance, I smell cinnamon.” 

“It’s not cinnamon!” He pulled a small tin of Vienna sausages out of a bag to his side and put one into a clean spoon. “But it is in a spoon, open your mouth!” Keith took a deep breath and opened up his mouth. Very gently, Lance put the spoon into his mouth, and Keith closed his lips over it.

“OK, that’s a Vienna sausage.”

“What the heck?!” 

“I’ve eaten them before. Who hasn’t?” 

“I haven’t! I didn’t know they were a thing until I found them in the store!”

“So is this video just going to be you putting things into my mouth?”

“Yep!” Lance said joyfully. “Okay, here’s what’s next!” He popped open a jar of baby food and showed it to the camera before putting a spoonful in Keith’s mouth. 

“I literally just did the baby food challenge with Hunk last week, Lance,” Keith said, grimacing as he swallowed the spoonful. 

“Dang it! Okay, let’s try this!” Lance winked at the camera and held up a small pink sphere. “We’re going to have to put the name of this on in post because I don’t have a jar with the name of it.” The words “Umeboshi plum” flashed up on the screen as Lance popped it into Keith’s mouth.

“You’re lucky I grew up in a Japanese family because I’d kill you if you just sprung this on me when I’m not used to the taste. It’s an umeboshi plum, Shiro’s mom made them for us all the time.” Keith swallowed it. “They’re sour, just so all of you know,” he told the camera (or rather, he looked in the camera’s general direction). “Lance was trying to kill me.” 

“How do you know all of these?! OK, I’ll have to come up with one that’ll surprise him. Ummm…ooh!” 

“Oh, what now...” Keith moaned as Lance stuck his tongue out at the camera, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wow, someone’s desperate,” Pidge deadpanned, still off-camera. Lance shushed him as he leaned forward and smashed his lips against Keith’s, easing his tongue into the kiss. Much to Lance’s surprise, Keith moaned, gripping Lance’s butt as he deepened the kiss on his end. And though it was obvious that Lance didn’t expect that response, he certainly didn’t seem averse to it, seeing as how he wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist and pressed himself up against him. The two collapsed back on the couch that they had been sitting on, and one of Lance’s hands slowly inched up to Keith’s hair. He gripped it, knotting his fingers in it and yanking Keith closer, and after a solid minute, according to the camera, neither of them was stopping. In fact, one of Keith’s hands inched up under Lance’s shirt, and Pidge took that as her cue. 

“OK guys,” she said, rushing in front of the camera. It took a second to focus on his face but eventually it did, obscuring the two boys who were now well past second base. “Um, I guess the video is ending. Subscribe to PidgePlays!” And the recording cut.


	2. StarryPrincess's Charity Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a livestream for charity, and it goes about as well as expected with the Voltron crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This isn't one of my series, I know, but this has been more popular than I expected and I saw that video by Buzzfeed where drunk people get puppies, so inspiration hit! Hope you enjoy!

“Hi, everybody! Welcome to our charity livestream!” Allura announced, sitting next to Lance in front of the camera, next to Lance. “Remember, we are raising money for the Altea Animal Ark during this two hour long livestream, so please send in donations! Now, I am here with Lance, and we’re going to do each other’s makeup!” Lance waved, brandishing two makeup bags, one purple and one blue. “But first, I feel as though it would be unbecoming for me to be here with Lance, the skincare king of the Internet, without making some face masks!” Lance’s face lit up. 

“Okay, are we going avocado face masks? Those are good for relaxation and I have some great avocados in the fridge!” 

“I already retrieved them,” Allura replied with a grin, pulling some avocados and honey from off camera, along with a clear bowl and a jar of honey. “Go ahead and show me what to do!”

“OK, we’re gonna need two avocados for like a tablespoon ish of honey, if I remember right. OK, let’s blend it up!” Allura helped scoop the avocado out into the bowls, and Lance added what looked like a little more honey than necessary. “I’ll go grab the hand mixer so it’s smoother, and I don’t wanna get the blender thingy dirty.” Allura shrugged and scrolled through her phone, going down the list of people who had already donated to the animal shelter. When Lance came back, she’d read off about ten names, and she was going to go through more. However, the mixer turned on, drowning her out. “OKAY, WE WANT IT TO BE AS SMOOTH AS POSSIBLE!” Lance yelled far louder than he really needed to. Allura winced, covering her ears. 

“I think that’s lovely, Lance!” she insisted, just trying to get him to stop the mixer. “Alright, shall we put them on?” Lance nodded enthusiastically, simply choosing to apply his by hand after spreading one of the towels Allura had placed off camera over his lap. He let out a small sigh as the spread started to cover his face. Allura followed suit and looked similarly content. “Should we leave for a bit to let this soak in?”

“Yeah! Keith, babe, go ahead and do whatever thing you were planning!” Lance ushered a blushing Keith in front of the camera and retreated with Allura. The moment they left, he locked eyes with someone off camera.

“You ready for this, Pidge?” he asked. Pidge jumped on frame, a roll of aluminum foil in one hand and a laptop in the other. 

“Time for some conspiracy theories. Which are real, which are fake, and which are just stupid.” Keith nodded, a grin slowly forming on his face. 

“Let’s do it.”

\------  
“Okay, while I finish up our DIY foil hat, because Allura would kill us if we didn’t do DIY, what do you think about the moon landing, Keith?” 

“Totally fake,” Keith responded. “The evidence is all there.” Pidge raised an eyebrow at Keith.

“You’re one of _those_ people? Never would have thought it.”

“Hey,” Keith replied defensively. “You believe the government could be covering up the existence of aliens!” 

“So do you!” Pidge fit her foil hat on around her glasses, wiggling her head experimentally. “Perfect.”

“Hey, if you’re going to believe the government found aliens, you have to believe that they faked the moon landing too.” 

“How so?”

“Okay, riddle me this.” Leaning forward, Keith clasped his hands together, looking directly at Pidge. “Why would we automatically start going to space?” 

“Because Russia was doing it and we wanted to be better than them?” 

“No, no, no. But why did Russia even want to go there? It’s impractical. It’s expensive. What could we gain?” 

“Prestige, science, knowledge,” Pidge enumerated, counting on her fingers. 

“Nothing concrete. But what if aliens had invaded the earth, and the collective world governments agreed to keep it quiet on threat of death?”

“That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” Grabbing her phone, Pidge rolled her eyes. “If aliens invaded the earth, the government would cover it up out of greed. Or maybe they’re experimenting on the aliens or something and they don’t want us to know.” 

“No, hear me out. So. The aliens come. The government doesn’t want us to know for whatever reason. So they have to distract us. But they also want to know where they came from. So Russia and the US decide to have a space race. The competition between the countries distracts everyone, and then instead of going to the moon, they develop better tech than we thought and go other places. That’s why they had to fake the moon landing.” Pidge tapped her phone screen, and the x files theme started playing. “Come on, Pidge, that’s not totally crazy.”

“Someone else would have figured out how to go to space by then, scientists aren’t stupid.” 

“But what if it happened with alien tech? What if?” Pidge considered a moment.

“Hmmmm…”  
\---  
When Allura and Lance came back, Pidge’s foil hat was hanging loosely off her head and Keith was gesturing wildly at the camera. 

“See, this is what I mean. Government covers up aliens with space program, then the aliens give us their tech, including advanced jet fuel that can, in fact, melt steel beams!” 

“What the…” Lance asked incredulously as he came into frame. 

“Aliens,” Pidge told them matter-of-factly. 

“Erm, alright, I think we’re going to do makeup now. All mine is off, right, Lance?” Lance nodded in confirmation.

“OK guys, enough aliens for now, Allura and I’ve got the time! Want me to do your makeup first?”

“Sure.” Allura handed her bag off to Lance, and he opened it and started rifling through. 

“Do you not use primer?” he asked, horror in his voice. 

“I do, it’s right there!” Allura pointed it out. 

“Thank God. Okay, everyone, you’ve gotta get that primer everywhere. Even coating, everyone, we’re not animals. Now we need foundation. Looks like Allura’s got this right here, from Mac, which is probably way overpriced so we’re not gonna use a ton. Less is more and thanks to my face mask Allura’s skin is looking great anyway. Now concealer, just dab--” Lance cut off to do just that, prompting an eye roll from Allura. “—dab it under the eyes, not in the cool way I just did but in the makeup way. And let’s blend it all in with some powder. Also from Mac. Now that that’s done, we’re doing some eye stuff! First up we’re doing eyeshadow! Do you not have eyeshadow base?” 

“I just use the regular primer,” Allura shrugged. Lance’s look of horror made everyone behind camera snicker. 

“All of you at home. Don’t sin like this. Get some eyeshadow base. But since Allura’s doing this we’re gonna just roll with it. Let’s find some eyeshadow….ooh, this looks good. So we’ve got this light blue palette right here, and I’m gonna use these three tones. Let’s get this middle one right in the crease, nice and firm. This is gonna cover most of the eye. Then we’re gonna use the rest to do some shading. Darker on the outside and lighter across the top barely, and right in the corner of the eye. Rule of thumb,” Lance said as he turned to the camera, brandishing the brush. “Highlight where you’re gonna catch the light. It accents everything and you will look _fine_. OK, finishing touch, some glitter!”

“I’ll never be able to get that off, Lance,” Allura objected.

“Come on, you’re StarryPrincess! We’ve gotta get some stars! So let’s use this silver glitter and brush just a little around the eyes. Then from there, eyeliner, then mascara. Run of the mill stuff. Make sure your wings are straight and you’ll be good. And we’re gonna finish off with some of this silvery lip gloss, to match the glitter!” Lance brushed it on Allura’s lips with a finesse she didn’t know he had. “Take a look!” He thrust a mirror into her hands, and Allura gasped. 

“It’s beautiful!” she told him. “Obviously not something I would wear every day, but I love it! I might just make you do my makeup before any party now! Those wings are perfect! Alright, now it’s my turn! I’m not as great at the extravagant stuff, but I’ll do my best to give you a beautiful, more natural look. But I am going to try and do wings for you because you deserve a beautiful cat’s eye after the lovely one you gave me. While I’m doing that will you read off the donor names?” 

About five minutes later, Lance turned toward the camera, his skin looking flawless and his eyes beautifully framed by elegantly winged eyeliner. His lips were tinged with a bit of peachy color, and overall he looked flawless. “Perfect,” he said approvingly into the mirror Allura gave him. “Time for the next part?” Allura nodded. “I’ll go get Hunk and Shiro.” 

“Hand me that box, Keith?” Allura asked. “So, Hunk and Shiro have been drinking in the adjacent room for a while, and we’re going to bring them in and tell them to open this box.” A small, high pitched barking noise emanated from the box. “These are all adoptable puppies from the animal shelter. We need homes for them badly, because they can’t grow up well without families. Please come down tomorrow, from eight to five, and adopt if you can!” Hunk and Shiro came in, looking vacantly at the box. 

“Open it, dude!” Lance encouraged to Hunk, and Hunk opened the box. He immediately burst into tears, picking up an unbelievably tiny puppy and cradling it close. It chewed at his finger, but Hunk’s weeping didn’t stop for that. He laughed as he was crying. 

“They’re too cute, Lance, they’re too cute, why did God make puppies so cute?” Shiro picked a few more up out of the box, and they all stumbled around on the table, almost falling off. 

“Allura, help me protect them, I can’t protect all of them! I want to protect them. They’re too cute, they have to be protected!” Shiro held all of them close and started talking them in a slurred but soothing voice. Hunk, meanwhile, was picking up the last puppies out of the box, and once they were all on the table, they knocked the box away, stumbling to get love. However, one stumbled, falling almost flat on its face. Hunk picked it up immediately, and once he did he started crying harder. 

“Allura, where’s its leg? Where did it go? Where’d my baby’s leg go? The leg!” 

“She was born without one, and since she’s a herding dog, people don’t want her,” Allura told him from off-camera. Shiro was cuddling the rest of the puppies and making sure they didn’t get hurt, but Hunk only had eyes for this one. 

“I’m gonna be her leg!” Hunk declared, tears streaming down his face as he held this puppy to his chest. She was larger than the others, and looked older. As such, she didn’t look quite as small and cute. “She doesn’t need a leg if she stays with me! Allura, I want to keep her!” The little puppy wiggled out of Hunk’s grasp, stood on its three white-socked paws, and hobbled in a circle on the table. Her white-tipped tail wagged happily, as if she was trying to assure Hunk that she was a perfectly fine dog. He picked her up and ran his fingers through her mottled brown fur. “She’s doing such a good job, Shiro,” he sobbed. “She’s doing such a good job! I’m gonna call her Sunny because she looks like how when you’re in the forest and the light goes through the trees, you know, she looks like that on the ground. The tree sun on the ground.” As Lance and Allura looked at her dappled fur, they had to concede that Hunk had a point, albeit a scrambled one. “She’s doing such a good job!” 

Meanwhile, Shiro’s armful of puppies was happily yipping, all vying for his attention. “Keith, what are you doing?” Allura asked, turning the camera briefly away from the puppies to Keith, who was typing at his laptop. 

“I’m donating. I like cats but damn it, this is too cute.” The live donation count Allura put on the screen suddenly increased by two thousand dollars. Keith wasn’t the only one—it skyrocketed at the appearance of the puppies. 

“We’re going to be able to operate the shelter for a very long time with this!” Allura gasped, thrilled. “It’s more money than we usually manage to gain in a month! Coran will be thrilled!” 

“Um, Allura, we might want to get the puppies away from Shiro before you come home with ten more,” Pidge reminded, looking pointedly at Shiro’s armful of barking furballs. 

“Good idea. Shiro, love, I need to take the puppies back to the shelter.” 

“But I need to protect them,” Shiro objected. Allura, knowing that look from long years of experience with her boyfriend, figured that persuasion wouldn’t work, so she simply kissed him, distracting him long enough for Pidge and Lance to collect the puppies. “Where’d they go?” he asked as soon as the kiss ended. 

“They’re going to the shelter. I’ll bet they’ll have homes soon. Hunk, can I see…Sunny?” Hunk held her even more tightly.

“I’m gonna be her leg,” he wept. Lance and Pidge exchanged glances.

“Would it hurt to let him keep it, at least for now? He’s been talking about wanting a dog for a while, he might want to adopt when he’s more sober.” Allura nodded.

“That’s fine. We can figure it out tomorrow. Lance, can you help Hunk and his friend to the couch?” Lance obliged, still wearing his makeup. However, Hunk either didn’t care or simply didn’t notice, remaining totally absorbed in his new friend. 

“That’s all for now, everyone! This has been StarryPrincess! Thank you so much for your contributions, but we’ll cut the livestream off early! Any other donations can go to the shelter! Thank you all so much for helping Altea Animal Ark! Goodbye!”  
\-----  
“Yo everyone, this is MassiveLance69 and I am here with another vlog for you today!” Lance whispered into his cell phone camera. “We’re gonna see the aftermath of Allura’s charity livestream because it’s really dang cute! Look at Hunk and his buddy.” The camera switched to Hunk, snoring on the couch with Sunny lying happily on his chest. She woke up and started licking Hunk’s cheek. Hunk laughed, holding her as he sat up groggily. “Morning!” Lance said.

“Sunny’s still here,” Hunk said dazedly.

“Yep!” Lance confirmed.

“Where’s her home?”

“She doesn’t have one, buddy.”

“Then I’m gonna give her one!” Sitting up full of determination, he held Sunny tight. “Can I adopt her? Pleeease?” 

“We’ll get Allura to come over with the forms. She’ll be happy.” Hunk almost squealed in delight, getting up, still slightly dazed from the alcohol, to let Sunny outside. “Donate to Altea Animal Ark, everyone! MassiveLance out for now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ blog! ](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)


End file.
